The present invention relates to telecommunications.
Increasing competition in the provision of telecommunications services is a world-wide trend. It is perhaps the most advanced, however, in the United States, where competition has evolved to the point that virtually all telecommunications services can be obtained from a range of telecommunications service providers. This includes both services provided to consumers, such as basic long-distance service, and business-oriented services, such as sophisticated outbound calling programs. Moreover, the existence of competition among the various service providers has had the effect of subjecting the rates charged for telecommunications services to the forces of the marketplace, rather than being set by regulatory mandate.